


Fly with me

by LavenderTeacups



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Ballroom Dancing, DamiRae - Freeform, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Slow Dancing, alternative universe, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderTeacups/pseuds/LavenderTeacups
Summary: He was determined to let her know his true feelings and intentions. It was his opportunity.Raven’s eyes widened. She stood stunned and speechless. Damian Wayne was asking her on a date?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne, Raven/Donna Troy
Comments: 28
Kudos: 113





	1. Unexpected invitation

_Chapter I: Unexpected invitation_

Raven was on her way back from the training room. She was wearing a pair of sports shorts, showing her pale but toned legs, and a loose shirt. She’d spent some time after lunch with Donna. The Amazonian was kind and very enthusiastic, specifically now that she’d agreed to accept her help. Donna told her high-speed, circuit training with bodyweight exercises among other things would increase her fighting stamina. Naturally, Robin was still her training partner, but needless to say he’s much more skilled than her and very quick. She massaged her neck gently, feeling the burning sensation in her muscles and soreness after a strenuous workout. Nothing a hot bath and her new essential oils set wouldn’t solve.

The image of Damian standing in front of her room’s door startled her for a minute. Damian stared at her, unblinking, intensely, his emerald eyes always studying her.

Damian ruffled his hair nervous but resolved. “Raven, I was hoping to have a word with you.”

She used a small towel to wipe her face. Seems like her bath would have to wait. “Of course, come in.” She smiled brightly and proceeded to open the door.

“Ladies first.” He replied instantly. “It won’t take long.”

He followed her silently after she walked into her room. She wondered what he wanted to talk about. They had been dozens of times in her room before, but the atmosphere felt somehow different, highly charged with nervous tension. Strange.

She bit her lower lip balancing the mixed emotions. Maybe she was exhausted after all the exercises. There was a brief pause before she heard him speak.

“Father called me this morning, The Wayne Foundation Gala will take place in a couple of days as scheduled, and I’ve been informed my presence is required.” His voice calm and clear, standing up straight, arms still crossed.

Oh. That means he will be gone for the weekend. Leaving for Gotham. Wouldn’t be the first time. But. Her heart sank. Disappointment overwhelmed her. Why? It’s only a weekend. They usually spent their spare time together,or with everyone else, having some ‘mandatory fun’. It was natural to miss your best friend, once in a while, right?

He coughed, clearing his deep voice and getting back her attention. “Fortunately, Father suggested it would be a good idea to bring someone as my guest for the event.”

He took in a deep breath, hesitated momentarily. “I was thinking of asking you, if you wish to accompany me to the Gala. There isn’t anyone else I’d like to take.” His jaw tightened, his hands now shoved in his jeans pockets, eyes focused on her face. Awaiting her response undoubtedly.

Her eyes widened. She stood there, stunned and speechless. Damian Wayne was asking her to be her date for a Gala? Words stuck in her throat at the moment. We this really happening? It was hard to think of saying anything without sounding ridiculous. Dead silence. Azar, say anything she told herself mentally.

Damian was sharp enough to interpret her internal conflict. “Unless you have other plans, or have no interest in joining me.” He looked away, trying to conceal his discontentment at the idea of her saying no.

Instantly, she reacted. “Damian. No! No! That’s not it.” She said firmly, shaking her head. “I just didn’t expect you to invite me, out of all our friends.” She has to explain properly, but also ask him. “Uhmm….You mean as a date?” Raven felt her muscles tense again, her cheeks flushed, no doubt. She’d never been asked out before. She wasn’t close to anyone to show interest, except for her friends. Not that way at least.

“It’s up to you, consider it as whatever you want it to be. Going as friend, if you want a courtship trial. I’ll respect your decision.” There he was again staring deep into her eyes, as if saying I’ve-never-been-this-serious-in-my-life type of serious. All her shields down now. “However I’d be delighted if you chose to think of it as a date.” He added with his smooth and confident voice.

Those mixed emotions again, along with something fluttering in her stomach. Heat from his penetrating gaze warmed her up and made her nervous, simultaneously. His presence has always been commanding. Damian Wayne was wary and observant, at times quiet. But he was allowing her to see new sides of him. She asked herself if she truly wanted this. Her racing pulse and every bone in her body was urging her to accept his proposal. “Alright, Damian. I’ll go with you. One condition. If it’s okay with you, I want to take it easy, this is all new to me. I’d never want to ruin what we have. It means so much to me.” He saw the fear in her eyes.

“Raven, I’d assume you know me enough to understand, whatever the outcome is. Whatever happens, I won’t hold it against you. I give you my word, nothing will change.” The hardness in his eyes softened, a faint smile played at the corner of his full lips. She trusts him and the promise of his words.

She let out a sigh of relief when realization hit her. They’d be going to a social event together, surrounded by people and media. Together. This was his private life, not a Titans business. “Will you be okay taking me with you? It’s a public event. You know I’m different.” I look different. She thought keeping it to herself. “What I mean is. I’m afraid I don’t have a suitable outfit for the occasion.” Thinking of her limited wardrobe. Did she even own a dress? She looked down, awkwardly biting her lower lip.

His green eyes narrowed, as if trying to see through her cover, her poor excuse. He grinned broadly, determination glittering in his eyes. “No need to worry about it. It can be handled easily. I will provide anything you need for this trip.” His calculating mind already planning to make some calls for necessary arrangements. “Don’t even try to fight me on this. I insist, you’re my guest.” He folded his arms, his penetrating gaze again pushing her to agree. He wouldn’t give up.

“You win, Boy Wonder. Only because I wasn’t prepared for this.” She said sighting in defeat. Rubbing her temples and smiling unconsciously. A part of her still hesitant because of her insecurities surging.

“It’s settled then. I’ll let you know the details later.” He said, walking towards the door slowly. A pleased and proud smile plastered on his face.

“I guess I’ll see you later then. “She rubbed the nape of her neck, anxious. Looking around the corners of her room, anywhere but him.

“I have some things to take care of but I’ll see you at dinner, I suppose.” Damian left the room, not without glancing back at her one last time. She was hiding something. He was certain.

As soon as she heard the close door. She threw herself across her bed. What was happening to her, dealing with all these new emotions was draining her. She felt out of control for the first time in a long time. She needed that bath badly, her tense muscles aching. The question is how did she exactly feel about Damian Wayne? A date. Oh Azar.


	2. Necessary conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between brothers and talk about emotions.

> _**Chapter II:** Necessary Conversations._

> Damian was a hard hitter. He was viciously tackling the sandbag in the training room, striking punches, furiously. Attempting to reduce his frustration and anger. He’d been training two hours before with his sword, as usual, fighting the system’ holograms, all the possible targets, not missing even one. A temporary distraction, to get what was exactly bothering him off his mind. It wasn’t enough, so he found another activity to release accumulated stress and deal with his volatile emotions.

He didn’t need to look back to perceive Richard’s presence in the room. He chose to ignore it and continue with his activity.

“You know, sometimes I’m relieved you don’t possess super-strength. You’d have destroyed the entire tower years ago. Isn’t it a bit late for night training?” Dick said jokingly, his voice echoed through the room.

Damian frowned irritated, eyes narrowed. “Is there anything you need from me, Grayson or you simply have a death wish.” He growled annoyed at his brother.

“I come here in peace.” He splayed his hands in the air. “Maybe have a brotherly bonding moment?” Noticing his brother’s jaw clenched, he asked harmlessly.

“I guess it’s the second. I’ve warned you to stay out of my personal business.” Damian glared at him, furious. Yet, he realized throwing wild punches wasn’t getting him anywhere.

“Look, I’m just here as an older brother concerned about my little brother’s behavior.” Dick sighed, genuinely worried. It was his job as his older brother, his mentor in a way. Damian had a hard time expressing his feelings, but he wasn’t the assassin, cynical child he met years ago. “Just know, if you’re willing to talk, I’m here to listen. No judgment. Not a word out of this room. I promise.” He spoke quietly with a sincere expression.

Damian meditated Dick’s words for a couple of minutes. He was unsure. He knew he could trust Richard, he’d been there for him, after all his mistakes, putting up with his irritable and touchy temper. Truthfully, Dick Grayson earned his trust and respect.

“How about a quick spar and chat between brothers?” Dick suggested, approaching Damian and putting his hand on the young Robin’s shoulder.

“If you’re sure you can multitask. Bring it on, Grayson.” Damian spoke challenging him. Unhooking his sword belt and tossing it aside.

Damian charged throwing his body and frustration, in to the strike with full-force, which Dick evaded rapidly. Soon they were both into it. Damian barely dodged a flying kick aimed at his temple.

Dick took a solid punch to his shoulder, strong but not enough to actually harm him. Nonetheless it almost threw him from his feet. “You aren’t holding back. What’s on your mind, Dami?” His breathing quickened, the first drops of sweat on his forehead.

His shoulder would be sore tomorrow.

“I asked Raven to the Wayne Gala.” The green eyed man says as he ducks in time under Dick’s swing. He throws an elbow into his older brother’s stomach, but Nightwing was fast enough to step back and avoid it.

“Oh. So she’s your plus one. Isn’t that great news? Your first date. About time.” He grinned widely, sweat covering his face now. Perhaps he needed to spend more time training. Damian was definitely getting better.

Dick attacked, Damian brought his hands up defensively and caught the blow with his forearm. “I think she’s feeling rather insecure about it. Our relationship changing, making it public, how it’s going to affect my image as a Wayne. On top her origins and appearance, I’m assuming.” He said gasping for air. He was starting to feel the effects of his long training session finally.

He didn’t care if she was only half human. She left a mark on him the night she whispered those words to him ‘But in your heart, you’re a kind and generous soul’. She’d seen through him even when he was insufferable as she described, that angry and proud kid. Did she think he was a vain person who let looks influence his feelings and decisions? For fucks sake, she was insanely beautiful. A goddess walking among mortals. The most exquisite creature with the kindest heart he ever laid his eyes on. This situation was exasperating.

Grayson shifted his stance bringing his hands up quickly at Damian’s face with a palm strike. But the young Robin overstepped the strike, weaving to Dick’s left. He drove one fist into his opponent’s stomach and the other into his lowers ribs with only half his strength. The older man absorbed the attacks the best he could. Damian was becoming an amazing fighter. No doubt. His proud older brother was certain he’d surpass him soon.

Damian stood his ground, eyeing Richard, waiting for a counter attack when Dick made a sign to let him know he could stop.

“Alright, I admit defeat for now. Maybe you need to calm down and give me a break.” Dick managed to say panting as he laughed breathlessly. Damn that hurt. He’d need an ice-pack for his ribs.

“Maybe you’re getting old, Grayson.” The tanned Robin arched his eyebrow and threw his brother a mocking grin.

“Shut up, kid. I’m just tired. Running the tower, patrolling and dealing with you every time you throw a fit. It’s not easy.” He said defeated, you could hear the fatigue in his voice, his expression masking his frustration. “Still, you’re my irreplaceable little brother.” Damian opened his mouth for a second, he didn’t speak but offered his hand to his brother, smiling sincerely. Both brothers shook hands and laughed loudly, resonating through the room.

The walked to the bench that ran along one of the training room’s walls, sitting down. Dick let out a sigh of exhaustion. His ribs hurt every time he breathed. Damian handed him a bottle of water as he started drinking his own. Damian staring at his hands, they were shaking, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else. There was a long pause before he spoke hesitant “I’m not quite sure how to handle these emotions.” He admitted, his emotional battle showing on his face, storming in his eyes.

“Have you ever thought that maybe if you stopped burying those feelings all the damn time, it would be easier. You don’t have to be this impenetrable wall, Damian. We are family and we do care for you, even when you don’t wish to see it.” Okay it was out. He’s had enough of his brother trying to become their father, this obsessive control behavior wasn’t healthy, they both knew it. It never stops, it consumes you gradually until there’s nothing left but the damn code.

“You know, we have a responsibility, a mission, the code. Father-“ Damian speech was interrupted by Dick’s shout.

“STOP IT. Do you honestly want to become Bruce? Is that what you really want for your future, Damian?” Richard grabbed his brother’s broad shoulders, shaking him out of this Batman code brainwash, utterly frustrated at this point. “Yes, he took us in, taught us a better way, but also a lesson, not make the same mistakes.” There was no way he was letting Damian become another Batman. His adoptive father did so much for him. He was thankful for his presence in his life, but he wasn’t blind, anyone could see the loneliness and trauma in his eyes. The path he chose.

Eyes wide open. Hearing Richard’s words was quite shocking for Damian, it made him question if he path he was following was the right one. Did he want to be like his father? He couldn’t think of anything to say, to contradict Dick.

“Remember everything he taught you and use it to become a better man. That’s all you can do.” Dick gently patted him on his back. Looking him in the eye, his blue eyes telling him Silently ‘I know you can do it. Be better.’

The face of Raven crossed his mind. Realization hit him. He was aware of his feelings for her, all those moments they spent together. They were a gift. Her kindness and tenderness had penetrated his shields. He wanted more. More of those moments. More of her. Her. Completely. Wholly. He didn’t understand how strong his feelings and desires were until tonight.

“Now. Go take your girl on that Gala date and let her know about those feelings. She’s an empath but can’t read your mind, genius.” Dick teased him, smirking. “Have fun but don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. If you need help taking care of things, at the Manor I’ve got some-“ Damian’s furious glare stopped him from finishing.

“Save it, Grayson. You’re years late, I already know everything I need to. Besides, it won’t be necessary and it’s nobody’s business but mine.” Damian snarled, looking extremely pissed at his brother.’s suggestion.

“I was simply offering.” Dick shrugged, smiling, playing the innocent. “I’ll give you the keys tomorrow. But don’t tell him I gave them to you.” This sparked Damian’s interest.

“You have my word I’ll be careful. I’m old enough now. He isn’t stopping me.” Damian replied content. He couldn’t wait for the weekend.

He was about to leave the room and head back to his room, his fatigue was evident. Before he stopped for a moment at the door. “Grayson” he said getting the older man’s attention.

“For the first time, I admit you’re right about our conversation. I appreciate and thank you for your advice.” Dick looked surprised for a minute but smiled and told Damian that’s what brothers do. Damian nodded and whispered “Goodnight…brother.” Before closing the door, his figure disappearing into the dark.

“He’d a good kid.” Dick said to himself proudly. Before coughing. His damn ribs. He needed that ice as soon as possible. “Throws some killer punches.” Massaging his side in pain and walking out of the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about this chapter? 🙈🙈🙈


	3. Take a chance on us

_Chapter III: Take a chance on us._

The tower was silent, the rest of the occupants not yet awake. The pale pink light of an autumn morning was beginning to color the horizon. Raven couldn’t sleep. She woke up a bit earlier than usual. She brew a cup of Earl Grey, added a small pitch of milk, two teaspoons of honey. Done. She was sitting quietly, started sipping her tea as she recalled the events of yesterday. She’s always been honest and open with Damian, over the years they became close comrades, friends, things changed though, lately she felt troubled looking at him in the eye. His observant eyes perceive every little detail. Her stomach was in knots and it seemed to be something not even meditation could solve. She found herself losing focus. The reason? Thoughts of Damian consuming her, completely, slowly, like a fire spreading. She had to find a way to fix this.

She heard light footsteps on the kitchen floor. She turned and looked back to find Kori.

“Raven, I’m sorry if I startled you.” Kori’s soft voice said as she smiled serenely.

“Kori, you’re up early. Good morning.” Raven replied weakly, it was evident she didn’t have a goodnight.

“Morning to you. I was sent on a mission to get an ice-pack and a mug of black coffee, for Richard.” She explained as she proceeded to brew the drink for her partner. However the Tamaranian noticed Raven’s bewildered look on her face. “Raven, is something particularly bothering you?” She asked eyebrows knit together in concern.

Raven looked at her for a minute. How was she supposed to explain the situation. It was strange and silly. On second thought, perhaps Kori could guide her, give her an idea of how to handle her emotional conflict.

“I’m not quiet sure how to deal with certain new emotions surging. It’s overwhelming at times.” She confessed.

Kori nodded and took Raven’s hand in her own. “Does these new emotions involve Damian, by any chance?” The older woman carefully inquired.

The dark haired teenager opened her eyes widely in surprise. “How did you know?”

“Call it woman’s instinct.” Kori replied confidently. There was more to it. Raven knew it. She raised her eyebrows in a silent question. “Alright. Richard did mention Damian is going through a similar situation. They had a bonding moment last night.” She gave Raven an apologetic smile, her cheeks flushed.

Raven has never been so mortified in her life and Kori was telling her, Damian Wayne, always calm, collected, disciplined, sure he had a bad temper at times, sharp tongue, but he appeared to be in control all the time. Those fits of emotions she was getting through her empathic powers were also Damian’s. Raven seemed to be notoriously absentminded, lost in her tangled thoughts. But why did they affect her so much?

She felt the weight of Kori’s hand fall on her shoulder, catching her attention, snapping back to reality. “You two have gotten intimately close over the years. Have you considered you are developing romantic feelings for each other?” The alien ex-princess asked pointedly.

She held her breath as she considered Kori’s question. Romantic feelings. It hit her like splashed water on her face. Was Damian romantically interested in her? He did ask her on a date. She was going to meet his family, formally. Oh Azar. She didn’t want to take it too seriously. Because Of her insecurities, she felt inadequate. She wasn’t human like the, after all. Even so Damian wasn’t the type of person to play around, he means his words and actions. When did this start? How? Why her? She wondered how long he has harbored affection for her. And did she like him? Of course, she did, but falling in love was never supposed to be part of her life. Until you met him she thought. In her heart he was unparalleled to anything in the universe. She admired his intelligence, his passion, he’d shown her he could be kind and thoughtful, stood up for justice in a world that was often more focused on doing what was more comfortable. He was also very attentive to her and gentle. She loved those sides of him.

“I have feelings for Damian Wayne.” Raven said quietly, speaking the words into existence, practically falling over the weight of the words she just said.

“Doesn’t it feel nice to admit it?” Kori teased her, smiling warmly.

“Oh, Kori. I have no idea what to do about it.” Raven but her lip, covering her face embarrassed.

Kori nodded, understanding her friend’s concern. “I think it’s something you two should discuss. That’s my advice. Honesty is always the answer in these cases. In my humble opinion.”

“Thanks, Kori. For your words and listening.” Her leader nodded and told her it’s what friends are for. She left the kitchen, deciding to meditate to regain composure. Think clearly before speaking with Damian about their developing bond.

~~~

Hours later, she standing in front of Damian’s door. She tried to gather courage to knock. Anxiety had poooled in her chest. She was about to do it when the door opened, the figure of Damian appearing in front of her. Both looking surprised, to see each other. She couldn’t help but smile, her heart fluttering. Had his eyes always been this beautiful, like two pools of the deepest, richest green known to human kind? His strong jawline. Apparently her presence astounded him.

“Hey, I was about to find you.” Damian said casually. Going back to his neutral expression.

“Oh. Anything you need? I also wanted to have a word with you.” Raven said looking away, feeling heat on her cheeks, her nerves getting the best of her.

“I was going to ask you. Would you mind accompanying me to walk Titus?” Damian muttered serious, masking his emotions. Be in control. Reminded himself.

“Sure. I’d love to. We can talk on the way to the park.” Raven said quietly, almost in a whisper. It’s not the first time they walk Titus together.

The park was relatively quiet for a Thursday afternoon. There were a few joggers. Other dog owners walking their canine friends or more like canines with their humans, because most of the time it seemed like the dogs made the rules. Except Titus. Damian trained him personally, and he proved be obedient and a fast learner.

Damian let Titus off his leash, he did it for a little time on their walks, so that he could get a good run and taste of freedom. He never went too far though. However sometimes he’d come back bringing an abandoned ball or an empty soda can. Damian raised his eyebrows and gave him a look and somehow Titus knew it wasnt a toy to play with. But Raven loves spoiling him, playing with him, giving him secret treats she thinks Damian doesnt know about. He didn’t mind pretending he wasn’t aware of it, if it made her happy.

“Raven” he repeated her name. “Have I done something to offend you?” He asked considering if he did something incorrect. “You Jane said a word the entire time.”

“No!” She said loudly and feeling guilt, tentatively taking a step forward, closing the distance between them. “Actually, I want to apologize for my behavior these last days.” They were so close, she gulped nervously.

“Apologize? Why? Care to elaborate?” He said firmly, calm. His eyebrows rising questioning her.

“Perhaps I gave you the idea I wasn’t taking your proposal seriously. The date.” She exhaled. Getting a weight off her chest. Those mixed feelings messing with her again. The words stuck in her throat.

“Damian” she said holding her breath, her throat dry, heart speeding. “You like me.” said in a low voice, only Damian was able to hear it. Raven bit her lip painfully once she realized what she just said. Damian’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at her words. He looked at her, analyzing her expression. Choosing his words carefully. He took a step forward.

“Yes. I like you.” He said slowly, his tone firm, direct, speaking with all seriousness. His eyes locking with hers. That was the truth, why deny it anymore? He liked to think he was doing things properly.

Even knowing it, hearing it from him, made her heart soar. Wishing to hear him say it again, and again. She didn’t want to give herself the pleasure to replay the moments in her mind. She had questions.

“But. Why?” He cut her in. He was frowning and suppressing his temper. It was exasperating how blinded she was by her self-doubts. He wanted to make his feelings and intentions clear.

“Please, stop and listen to me.” He pleaded. “How could you not understand why?” concealing his anger at her incomprehension, not understanding all the things she was. Things he discovered everyday about her. Everything she was becoming. He exhaled his frustration. And cleaned his throat.

“I could tell you a million reasons why I harbor romantic feelings for you. It’s something complicated to describe in detail. If you’d let me, I’ll, do it. But I’d rather show you.” He confessed.

He took her hands in his. They were warm, practically engulfing her small, pale hands in his larger, rougher ones. Those precious hands. Hers. His eyes were the same as they had been yesterday burning and filled with desire and passion. Her heart skipped a beat and her mouth went dry. She was breathless at his declaration.

“There’s no one quite like you. There’s only one Raven. The one I want.” Damian murmured, his voice low, soft, expressing all his devotion. “This date is a chance for us to see everything we could be together.” She took a deep breath, found truth in his emerald eyes and nodded silently. Agreeing. She would do it. Take a chance. Damian only sneezed her hands still in his gently.

**Author's Note:**

> It was meant to be a oneshot but considering all the things I want to add. It’ll probably be a 5-6 chapter story. I’m open to suggestions or thoughts about the story. :)


End file.
